Miradas
by HeartSoulOnFire
Summary: Al final, solo fueron miradas lascivas.
Era mi primera semana en el hospital. El primer día había sido aterrador, el segundo me sentía mas cómoda, empezaba a sentir que podía acostumbrarme al ritmo que todos aquellos médicos llevaban. Sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de una de las estancias de ese piso, pensaba en todo lo que debía estudiar pero no quería, y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Simplemente se sentó frente a mi, ignorándome por completo, porque cuando eres estudiante no eres nadie.

La arrogancia salía de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Tenia el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y bajo su bata llevaba una camisa rosa pálido que contrastaba muy bien con sus pantalones oscuros. Sus facciones masculinas escondían un aire de niño travieso, quizás lo era. Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no me había fijado que el hacia lo mismo.

Complemente roja di vuelta la cara y trate de concentrarme en el librito que tenia en las manos, pero me fue imposible. Mi atención traicionera captaba cada uno de sus movimientos con mi vista periférica y no deje de pasar por alto que el de reojo seguía mirándome. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a que las estudiantes de 20 años lo mirasen detenidamente. A pesar de que era guapo, sus mirada cortante y su cara de indiferencia seguro alejaba a las personas con poca confianza, yo no era una de esas, pero aun así decidí poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre los dos. Ya era bastante vergonzoso babosear mirando a uno de tus superiores como para seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Fui a revisar pacientes, pero cuando volví a la estancia el seguía ahí, sentado con todo su esplendor, y eso me hizo enojar. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que diera media vuelta y me dirigiese a la estancia opuesta que estaba vacía… minutos después el se encontraba hablando con otro doctor al lado del sillón en el que yo estaba sentada.

Podría haber sido una simple coincidencia, pero mientras hablaban ambos me lanzaban miradas como comprobando algo, lo cual era divertido ya que me sacaban al menos 7 años de diferencia y no tenia algo que ellos no hubiesen visto antes. Aun así, dos médicos guapos estaban al pendiente de mi, lo que me inflo el ego por un momento, el corto momento que ellos estuvieron mi lado.

Esa fue la ultima Vez que lo vi ese día.

Coincidíamos en piso. Al día siguiente lo vi espiándome desde los computadores, se veía increíblemente sexy haciéndolo. Me saco una sonrisa socarrona, mi ego hinchándose un poco mas.

Los días pasaron y comenzaron las sonrisas coquetas.

Si el había querido llamar mi atención lo hizo, cada vez que alguien pasaba por mi lado esperaba que fuera el y eso me hizo odiarlo un poco. No me gustaba sentirme dependiente de alguien a quien no conocía, no me gustaba sentirme dependiente de nadie.

En una ocasión lo vi abrazar a una chica de su edad en la estancia. Tan rápido como lo hizo me miro directo a los ojos. No estaba segura del porque lo hizo, quizás quería sacarme celos. Lo logro. Con la mejor cara de póker que pude poner le devolví la mirada y pase por su costado sin mirar atrás. Entre a una sala y espere no volver a verlo ese día. No lo hice.

Cuando nos topábamos en los pasillos ya no habían miradas cómplices. Cuando ambos estábamos en la estancia me concentraba solo en mi lectura y el con cara indiferente me ignoraba olímpicamente desde una distancia prudente. Aunque realmente nunca hubo una imprudente.

Las semanas pasaron y finalmente volvimos a nuestra rutina de sonrisas y miradas furtivas. Sin querer las había extrañado, muy en el fondo esperaba que el también, porque solo me quedaban pocos días en ese piso.

El ultimo día finalmente junte valor y le hable. Le pregunte por uno de sus pacientes, uno que me interesaba estudiar. Todo el tiempo nos sonreímos y eso me hizo sentir a gusto, con ganas de más. Antes de irse, me guiño un ojo y sonrió pícaramente, se dio la vuelta caminando muy seguro de si mismo, dejándome sorprendida y sonrojada como el primer día que nos vimos.

Esa misma tarde lo vi por ultima vez. Se había cambiado de ropa a aquel pantalón oscuro y camisa rosa, que se le pegaba al torso de una manera que debiese ser ilegal. No fue hasta que paso su brazo por el hombro de su acompañante y le beso que repare en ella. Una mujer de la misma edad que llevaba ropa entallada, la cual le quedaba como un guante a su escultural figura. Sus piernas largas llevaban unas botas hasta la rodilla con un tacón que la hacia ver aun mas alta de lo que era. Para rematar, llevaba su brillante y largo pelo negro suelto sobre los hombros. No pude verle el rostro, y lo agradezco.

Quedo pasmado cuando me vio mirándolo, nuevamente mi cara de póker haciéndole frente. A pesar de que no teníamos nada, dolió. El juego de meses terminó estampándome la realidad con una fuerza que podría haber derribado a un edificio, pero no a mi. Yo era fuerte y seguiría siéndolo.

Lo mire por ultima vez y le sonreí, el me miro sorprendido. Esa vez fue mi turno de dar la vuelta y caminar con mas seguridad de la que sentía, lejos de el.


End file.
